Survival Island
by Queen Yuuki
Summary: Calling all of Shady's OC's! This is a team competition! Everyone fights for the prize, and there's a twist! Voting for all reviewers! (yes, even the guests!) So Whatcha waiting for? The twist is coming up hot and fast, so come on and join in!
1. Chapter 1

**Shady: Hey guys! This is a survival fanfic with all my OCs! Yes even ones you might never have seen! Since no-one was voting, I just, y'know, put them in categories! Before I start, this is a looong chapter! Let's get started!**

* * *

 **An introduction**

"Welcome! OC's, please, make your way to the dock!" Shady's voice boomed over the loud speakers. "I said," shady said through gritted teeth. "GET TO THE DOCK! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" All the OC's ran towards the dock.

As the last of them made it there, Shady raised a megaphone to her mouth. "Now, this is the introduction ceremony, so you will meet your team leaders, you will fight for your life, and other teams deaths!" Many OC's gasped and looked at each other with worried looks. "Joking! You will get voted off the island, and won't be in the next one. There are three rounds and whoever wins round three… chooses to either win a superyacht or, $1,000,000!" There was an excited murmur amongst the OC's.

"First of all, Leonardo's team. There is, Nava," A tall girl steps forward, and walks over to Leo. She had long, dark brown hair with blood red highlights. She wore a plain grey, buttoned up shirt, and jorts. Leo grumbled. "Artemis." Another girl walked over to Leo, she was short with pale skin, lavender and pale blue hair, and a dress that was like a goddess's. "Ruby." She walked to Leo, she was the shortest of the three, but probably the oldest. She had blazing red hair all tied up in a giant ponytail, and wore a black party dress. "Sakura." She walked over to Leo. She had short, light blond hair, tanned skin, and wore jeans with a batman t-shirt. "Dasher." She ran to Leo. She had pink hair in a bob, she wore a pink singlet with a black heart, and pale white skirt. "Zinnia." Zinnia looked around cautiously before approaching Leo. "And Dakota." Dakota walked over to Leo.

"So I should have, Nava, Artemis, Ruby, Sakura, Dasher, Zinnia, and Dakota." Leo looked at them and counted. "Yep."

"Now, Raphael's team. There's, Krystal." A tall girl walks towards Raph, her pale blue, bounced behind her, she wore a long sleeved, off-white dress. "Kira." A midget-like girl ran to Raph and jumped beside Krystal. She had short, messy, dirty blond hair and wore khakis, with a long-sleeved, white shirt. "Lizzie." A girl the size of Leo walked slowly over to Raph. She had fluoro blue hair in two twisted pigtails, and wore neon blue armor. "Isa." She walked over to Raph. She had pale skin, long black hair, and wore clothes that looked like it resembled something off an anime. "Aliza." She appeared next to Raph. She had wild green hair, and wore a purple jumpsuit with a green tie. "Etro." Etro bounced over to him. "And, Amity."

"Cool! Let's win this team!" Raph fist pumped the air.

"Now, Donatello's team includes, Bree-Ann." She walked over to Donnie, she had short, blond hair, and wore a duck onesie. "Mickey." A girl screamed 'Yay!' over to Donnie. She had cute orange tornado hair, and wore a beautiful spring dress. "Sam." Sam walked over to Donnie. She was wearing her favourite dress, a long-sleeved, black lace dress. "Mae." A girl the height of Raph walked over to Donnie's side. She had smooth, long, black hair, she was Asian. She wore a skin-tight red dress. "Loyal." She walked with confidence over to Donnie. "And, Courtney."

"Hmmm… This can work, Yeah!" Donnie smiled.

"Finally, Michelangelo's team, you may walk over. Destiny." A tall girl walked over, she had dark indigo braided into two pigtails. She wore green elfin warrior armor, with a triforce necklace around her neck. "Snow." Snow ran over and hugged Mikey. She yelled 'Yay!' "Fox." Fox walked over and picked up Snow. "Avery." Avery flew over. "Donna." A girl the size of Donnie walked over. She had straight brown hair streaked with purple, and wore a women's black, jumpsuit underneath a white lab coat. "And Shady… wait, that's ME!" Shady flew over and cleared her throat. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

Everyone entered on the island one at a time, lugging their bags behind them. The island was huge, it had a huge forest and cabins, as well as a mess hall. There were four cabins, one for each team. "Oh, and also, here's your host… Don't worry, I'm not that happy either." April and Casey appeared. "Why aren't you down here?" Shady asked pouting.

"Cause we're the judges/hosts!" April said defensively.

"Now, go get comfy in your cabins!" Casey demanded.

"Don't you think it's unfair that there's more girls than boys?" Mikey asked Shady.

"Not really, more girl powers great!" Shady flew into the cabin and started unpacking.

* * *

"Well, that's day one done, tomorrow hey should have a cooking challenge, don't you think Casey?" April suggested as the moon rose, everyone else was asleep, so it was the perfect time to discuss tomorrow's plans.

"Yeah, but doesn't that seem too simple, they should have to find hidden food in the forest! We could hide lots of food in the forest, and they'll have to find it and cook it within a time limit!" Casey sounded proud of himself.

"Yeah, but, we could do something else too…"

* * *

 **Shady: Did you guys like it? A person will be eliminated at the start of each chapter, so next chapter, just say who you think should be voted off based on the results of the next competition, you can also only say one person, as well as the person in the losing team. Well, thanks and have fun! Bai~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shady: So there was a bit of a mix-up! Mae and I have switched but I am not in it instead it is Victoria, she does look like Sam, but is smaller and plumper. So I'm a judge! Let us go! Did I mention that it's a different P.O.V each chapter?**

* * *

 **First battle**

Artemis's P.O.V

I woke up in my bed. The bed was so comfy, I didn't want to get up. I looked over at the clock, it said 9:36 am. "What!?" I undressed and got into a singlet and jorts. I ran into the bathroom, grabbed my brush and brushed my frizzy lavender and light blue hair. As I ran out into the cabin, I only just realized… Everyone was staring at me. Leo was blushing like a tomato. "B-But… My clock said 9:30. Who changed it!? I am a princess, a powerful one, I'll let you know." Nava and Ruby laughed hysterically.

"Look at your faces! Leo is soooo embarrassed! Ha you took your shirt off right in front of him! Wow, what do you have to say Leo?"Nava asked stifling a laugh. She looked towards Leo. I held back the tears burning into my eyes. Leo just sat in his bed, embarrassed. "Great words said by a tomato! Hahahaha!" Nava and Ruby high-fived and walked into the cabins recreation room. I started hyperventilating and ran outside crying. I was having a panic attack, and the only people to help me with that is my mother, my auntie and Kira.

"That's it! I'll go to Kira and see if she's awake! But what if she isn't there? What if Raph answers? I can't talk to boys… Mother never exposed me to boys…" Just then, the cabin door opens. I don't look to see who it is.

"Hey…um, so, sorry about Nava. You get used to it… My brothers and I did… Do, you… Um, know Ruby?" Leo sits next to me and holds me. I know he has a girlfriend, but, I might LIKE him… No, I shouldn't get to connected to him, I'll probably get voted off anyway. I shake my head and lean my head onto his shoulder. "If we lose… I hope you stay… I want you to win. Oh and, um… Please don't tell Courtney, she'll get jealous." Leo holds me for a while. I want to remember this moment. In this frame. _SCREEEEEEEECH!_

"EEP!" I jump up and fall backwards. Leo catches me and points to April, Casey, and Shady standing up at the top of a tower. "Thank you…" I look up to them.

"Breakfast will not be made today by our cooks... YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL MAKE IT!" Shady screams with excitement. She runs to the ladder and dismantles it.

"There are four camps, one for each group. You will find the camps and there will be your ingredients… before we figure out who gets the two good maps, or the two ruined maps, we will compete in a race!" April exclaims. "Each team finds one person from each group… Oh and if you didn't realize… your powers are useless here, so keep that in mind." April turned to Casey. "Ahem."

"Fine Red. Calm down. Okay well, have ya chosen?"

"I'm doing it." Ruby declared starting for the finish line.

"No… Artemis is." Leo angrily replied. Dakota nudged him. "OH! That is, if… Um you, y'know, want to." I smile sweetly and nod.

"Yes please. I am, not that athletic though, Kira always beat me." I admit. Dakota shares my smile.

"Oh don't be silly! You'll do great! Now, have fun!" Dakota is the sweetest.

"Leo probably chose her cause of the show… Or she promised him, you-know-what." Ruby whispered to Nava, but she whispered loud enough for the whole team to hear.

"It's not because of that, she never promised me… Ahem… that. You should be ashamed." I floated towards the finish line.

"HOW CAN SHE DO THAT!? THAT'S SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Donnie screams.

"Ya ready, set…. GO!" Casey shoots a gun. I'm racing against Kira, Sam, and Destiny. I jogged while the other's sprinted. Those guys are stupid! You have to run two laps around the buildings. It was about 30 kilometers. The first lap is finished and Sam was already puffed out that she was passed out on the dirt with Mikey by her side. I was just catching up to Kira. The last two kilometers was sprint time. I was passed Kira but only barely. Last two kilometers. I sprinted at top speed, and was neck and neck with Destiny. I could tell she was only jogging, but she seemed tired, still. The finish line was straight ahead. I heard someone whisper to me before the race started. _"_ _Give them fan service. Y'know… The chest area thrusted forward towards the ribbon, do it. Trust me."_ That's it! I thrusted my chest forwards and it broke the ribbon! "Artemis wins! Now, what map would you like?"

"The good one please." Zinnia replied quietly. Everything was dizzy and it was hard to walk straight.

"I-I don't feel to w-well." I swayed before falling to the hard dirt.

* * *

I woke up in a hard bed inside a green tent. Leo was sitting in a chair next to me. And next to him was Dakota. "Uhh… I told you… I wasn't v-very athletic." I coughed hard. My chest was sore. Leo held my hand to his chest.

"You did great, the rest of the team is finding the ingredients. You, Dakota and I will be making the recipe." He smiled. I smiled back weakly. Dakota had a walkie-talkie.

"You should get some-" Dakota was about to finish her sentence but the walkie-talkie buzzed with static. She pressed a button. "Yo. Oh, oh no… Just wait, I'll put him on. Leo, it's Sakura, you need to talk to her." Leo took the walkie-talkie.

"Uh huh. Okay, well, yeah do that… Oh, Shady's there. Well tell her. You can't? Why? She's in the air!? Yeah but I was just shocked. Ok, Dakota's coming, where are you? At the kitchen, oh then we're all coming. Yep bye bye!" He hung up. "The competition is starting. We need to leave. Can you get up, Artemis?" Leo asked, concerned about me.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do it. I'm not a baby, like you." I chuckled lightly. "Now let's go. We have some cooking to do, and a challenge to win!" I reassured myself. We ran over to the kitchen area.

* * *

We walked into the kitchen, amazed by its complexity. It had at the very least eight ovens, topped with stoves, for each of the four kitchens, two fridges with freezers, a wide island counter, microwaves, and other kitchen appliances. "Leo, who's cooking? Only two people can." Dakota asked.

"I am and you Dakota. Nava, Ruby, Sakura, Dasher, and Zinnia scavenged for the ingredients, and Artemis ran the race. Now let's hurry up and cook this cake!" Leo takes Dakota by the hand and leads her to the kitchen and starts pulling out the ingredients which included various sugary items.

"So, you're Artemis? My name's Zinnia! I would love to get to know you!" a girl appears next to me.

"Oh hey! You're that girl that was at the race!" I turn to face her.

"I have a career in acting! That's how I met the boys and Shady! I also get my name from my Mum Zianna! And I'm the youngest of my sibling's, who are all boys! What about you? Also, my best friend's name is Jess. She told me to try to make friends during this competition." Zinnia asked, starry-eyed.

"Um… well, I'm a pony-princess from another realm! Kira is my servant, but I treat her like my sister. I live in Equestria sooo, a lot of stuff happens there!"

"Oh! Well I live in Lapis point! Do you like Beyoncé? My Mum loves it, so does Jess's. Do you like anime? I do, if so, what's your favourite? Mine is definitely Lucky Star!"

"What're those? We don't have THAT in Equestria. Oh! They're finished!" Leo and Dakota had managed to make a replication of Chica's cupcake. Raph and Krystal made a super cool looking Nintendo Switch cake. Donnie and Victoria made a weird looking pizza cake. And Mikey and Mae made a super kawaii wedding cake.

"CAKE! YASS!" Shady tastes Leo's cake. "Not bad, Next!" She moves on. "Switch cake! I'm in heaven. Let's see if tastes as good as it looks." Shady grabs a mouth-full. "Better! Donnie, what is this?"

"It's a pizza cake?" Shady grabs a slice.

"This. Is. The BEST cake ever! Let's see if Mikey's can top it." Shady takes a small bite. "Amazing! I'm so sorry, but Leo. Your team is going to the docks! Fans, vote for who you think should be voted off, Leo, Nava, Ruby, Artemis, Sakura, Zinnia, Dasher or Dakota. Who, will, you, choose?"

* * *

 **Shady: Review who you think should be voted off!**


End file.
